Axiom
The Onoris Void Forge of Axiom is the capital of the Kaladin Mechanicus and home to the Legio Arcanum. It is the pride of the Sinistral-Ultima Sector and its most valuable asset. Constructed in M34, it is a great achievement of the industrial power of the Imperium through Mars. History Discovery Axiom was discovered during the Age of Strife by Ardialan explorers investigating the Kaladin System, investigating their system with recently built void-faring craft. They discovered a barren wasteland to cold to support life and nothing of value. They moved on to Veron and were equally disappointed in their finding. They returned to Ardialan with their dreams of colonizing the rest of Kaladin in tatters. No further expeditions were made to inspect the planets. Mechanicum With the arrival of the 279th Expeditionary Fleet and their Mechanicum allies, new, more thorough efforts were made to inspect Axiom and Veron. The Mechanicum discovered extremely valuable immense admantium ore pockets beneath Axiom's crust and minerals within Veron's molten rock that would rival the wealth of an entire hive world. The scions of Mars kept most of this information to themselves. Onoris Pact In order to gain access to these invaluable assets the Mechanicum struck a deal with with the House Triumverate of Ardialan and the newly installed Imperial Governor Balc. They would provide Imperial Knights for the Houses and advanced technologies to Governor Balc to help provide him with an easier time of his governship and to a lesser degree the population of Ardialan. Governor Balc agreed to this proposal whole-heartedly, but the House Triumverate were harder to sway. In the end, they agreed at the insistence of House Lanokast due to their powerful skills of diplomacy and centuries of leadership. With the consent of both parties, the Onoris Pact was signed and the House Triumverate became Questoris Mechanicus. Geography Onoris Void Forge The seat of power of the Kaladin Mechanicus and home to the Legio Arcanum; the Onoris Void Forge is the most valuable asset in the entire Sinistral-Ultima Sector. Its orbital excavators draw upon the near limitless supply of adamantium of Axiom's core to supply the entire sector as well as much of the Imperium. It is one of Mars' greatest achievements to date. Encompassing almost the entire eastern hemisphere of Axiom, the Forge is a massive converted orbital plate constructed piece by piece over millennia to draw from the wealth of the planet. Its refineries rival that of some smaller forge worlds, almost being able to be classified as one itself though the Kaladin Mechanicus knows all to well its true worth. This is displayed in its immense, powerful, and lethal planetary defense cannons as well as its own Titan Legion, Legio Arcanum, able to walk freely upon its surface. Though this is not the extent of the Void Forge's defense. Mago Mechanicus Raeven maintains a small but formidable defense fleet as well as having the Kaladin Shipyards surrounding Veron the home port of Battlefleet Sinistral-Ultima. Yet even still its defenses reach further. Scion Satellites' Weapon Platforms Lacking any natural satellites of its own, Axiom was granted the pleasure of receiving artificial ones from the Mechanicus. These orbs of metal and circuitry house ten batteries of he most powerful guns known to man, the Nova Cannon. The Scion Satellites number four in total and sit at geosynchronous orbits around the four cardinal points of the Void Forge, calling upon forty Nova Cannon in total to defend the Forge. Their aegis has never been breached though many have tried. Kaladin Mechanicus History 42nd Millennium Notable Members Legio Arcanum = Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Planets Category:Forge Worlds Category:Dead Worlds Category:Collegia Titanica Category:Adeptus Mechanicus